fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Super Soldier
A Super Soldier John Doe was the only child of Mark and Jane Doe. He was born on 04 July 1947 in San Jose, CA. His father worked as a construction worker while his mother worked as an accountant. He lived a pretty normal childhood but always felt a need to serve his country. His father fought in Iwo Jima during World War II as an Marine Infantry Officer and his grandfather served as an Intelligence Officer in Germany during World War I, so service to this country has been a priority to the Doe’s family tree. John Doe graduated from Evergreen Valley High School on 15 May 1965. Although patriotism was in his blood, his father, Mark Doe, strongly advised him not to enlist in the U.S. Army, and instead pushed him to go to college. John Doe refused and decided to enlist, even with strong disapproval from his father. His mother, however, encouraged John to do what he felt was in his heart and with his mother’s approval, he was well on his way to becoming a Super Soldier. '' John’s dream was crushed when he went through the Military Entrance Processing Station in order to receive his physical exam. The military doctor on duty that day deemed him as unfit for duty due to a medical condition that he was never aware of. This medical condition is a growth deficiency hormone that impacts the victim’s ability to walk. Following that year, John’s was confined to a wheelchair and deep depression soonly ensued. He started drinking heavily to help him cope with his depression and eventually attempted suicide shortly after. Luckily, his gun jammed and he was left in a state of shock. He realize that even though he was bound to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, he still had his brain and he can make a difference in the world. That’s when he experienced an epiphany. John decided to enroll in college and earned a bachelor of science degree in mechanical engineering from San Jose State University in May of 1969. Following graduation, he was hired as a Research and Development Consultant at Lockheed Martin, a company that his strong ties to the development of military weapons. With approval from his supervisor, he started working on a bionic legs that would help wheelchair patients the ability to walk. What he didn’t realize was that these legs he worked out would revolutionize how we treat this type of disability. Not only did these bionic legs gave him the ability to walk again, it made him a lot faster as well. These legs increased the muscles in his lower extremities by 1000%, allowing him to run at a speed of over 100 miles an hour. Because he can walk and run faster than any human possible, the U.S. Army allowed a waiver and as a result, he was commissioned as an Infantry Officer. He deployed to Da Nang, Vietnam in 1972 and with his new found ability, he was able to kill over 130 Viet Congs. The President of the U.S. awarded him with the Medal of Honor following his retirement from the U.S. Army in 1976. Til this day, he gives motivational speeches all over the world stressing the importance of perseverance, honor and commitment.